User blog:Epiphlyte/Name Ideas
PREFIXES * Acorn (ginger or tortoiseshell) * Alder (reddish brown or ginger) * Amber (reddish, gold, amber) * Apple (ginger or light ginger) * Aspen (brown (suggested by Starflight) * Bracken (light brown or has green eyes) * Birch (white with darker stripes) * Brome (some shade of gray or brown) * Canary (light ginger or pale yellow) * Cloud (white (suggested by Starflight) * Clove (dark brown or black) * Cinder (gray or dark gray) * Cricket (ginger or light ginger) * Curly (curly pelt) * Cypress (white with black or brown spots) * Dawn (pale gray or ginger (suggested by Starflight) * Daisy (cream or light-coloured) * Duck (brown or light brown) * Dusk (dark gray (suggested by Starflight) * Eagle (gray or brown, great eyesight) * Eel (dark yellowish brown) * Ember (fiery, small, ginger) * Fallow (brown or gray) * Fern (brown or light brown) * Fig (brown) * Frost (white or light gray (suggested by Starflight) * Grass (brown or light brown) * Hail (ligt gray or gray (suggested by Starflight) * Hollow (dark brown) * Ice (white or light gray (suggested by Starflight) * Juniper (tawny or brown) * Kite (brown or red) * Lion (golden) * Little (small) * Mallow (white with black or brown spots) * Mire (dark brown) * Moon (silver or light gray (suggested by Starflight) * Nut (brown) * Owl (mottled brown) * Pear (light ginger or yellow) * Perch (brown tabby) * Pike (brown tabby) * Pine (brown tabby) * Poplar (dark brown) * Quail (gray or light gray) * Quiver (any light colour, very small) * Rain (gray or gray with darker spots) * Red (red or ginger) * Rye (brown ot light brown) * Shrike (brown and cream) * Snake (cunning or sly) * Stoat (white; or resembles a stoat) * Storm (gray (suggested by Starflight) * Spruce (brown or dark brown (suggested by Starflight) * Sun (gold or light ginger; warm) * Teasle (mottled brown and gray) * Umber (umber or dark brown) * Verbena (with green eyes) * Vermilion (reddish; vermilion) * Violet (purplish-black or gray) * Wave (gray or black and white) * Weasle (weasled coloured idk) * Wheat (white-gold) * Willow (light gray) * Xerces (gray, brown, or blue-gray) * Xyris (yellowish; or with a yellow hint) * Yew (ginger or brown) * Yarrow (yellow or tawny) * Zinna (any colour) SUFFIXES * arrow (sleek, swift) * belly (has lighter belly fur) * branch (willing to adventure) * briar (sharp-toungued, sweet, prickly) * claw (likes or does well at fighting) * cloud (fur or personality (suggested by Starflight) * dapple (has a dappled fur pattern) * dawn (happy and chases away sadness) * down (the soft feathers of a bird) * dusk (opposite of dawn (suggested by Starflight) * ear (distictive ear marking(s); e.g.Tornear (has a torn ear), etc.) * face (distinctive face marking) * fall (aesthetic reasons) * fern (droopy, always sad) * fire (fiery or fierce; easily aggravated) * fish (small, swift, possibly RiverClan) * flicker (swift, like a flickering candle) * flight (agile) * frost (eye colour or personality (suggested by Starflight) * fur (fluffy fur) * grass (hm) * hawk (quick-witted, great eyesight) * heart (courageous and/or loyal) * ice (eye colour, personality) * jump (can jump far or is very energetic) * kit (kits only) * leg (significant leg marking) * light (bright) * moon (pale fur or eyes) * night (black or dark fur) * owl (likes to stay up at night, large eyes) * pad (strong paw pads) * paw (apprentices only) * pebble (small) * pounce (energetic) * quaver (easily scared) * quiver (see quaver) * rain (likes to chatter, calm) * scratch (fierce) * seed (tiny; harmless) * shadow (sneaky, like a shadow) * snow (fluffy, white) * song (has a melodious voice) * splatter (has some sort of dappled pelt) * spots/spot (has some sort of spotted pelt) * star (leaders only) * step (sure-footed) * stone (sturdy, strong) * storm (strong fighter (suggested by Starflight) * tail (long, fluffy, distinctive tail) * talon (sharp claws; prefix should probably be a bird of prey) * umber (umber; brown) * vermilion (reddish; vermilion) * whisker (distictive whisker trait) * xyris (anything) * yew (small; chubby; round; reddish or with green eyes) * zinna (sweet; any colour) NOTEABLE NAMES (names that I personally like) * Amberfish * Curlybriar * Daisyleg * Emberpounce * Foxdusk * Mireheart * Nettlespirit * Pebblecoat * Pikefire * Quailwaters * Shrikesong * Teasleseed * Thawflurry Category:Blog posts Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public